Tourists on Coruscant
by Skywalker
Summary: A funy story of foreigners on vacation. More chapters to come. Please Read and Review.


A small, commercial spacecraft was flying towards the planet of Coruscant. The family of aliens was on vacation and they wanted to have a good time, so they decided that Coruscant would be a great place to do it. The pilot and father of the family spoke into the radio.  
  
"Motex goy kiladez," which when translated from Bocce means "Request landing coordinates please."  
  
"Yezzo," spoke a voice from the planet. The landing coordinates began to flash on the screen.  
  
"Motex loriz cemik larhitazz (Request permission to enter landing zone)," spoke the pilot, again in Bocce dialect.  
  
"Yezzo, capitona," announced the controller.  
  
"Kiz fiz dodomitex nuriz (I am approaching the landing zone now.) Kiz kiz fee dolomitex (Clear the landing zone)," said the pilot.  
  
The ship began its decent to the surface of Coruscant. As it got closer the family could start to sea the beautiful landscape and architecture of the city-covered planet. The ship slowed down as it touched onto the landing pad. The family was very excited, but they didn't know any other language other than Bocce.  
  
The aliens stepped out of their ship and were greeted by two officers. The father meant to wish the men a good day, but instead the words came out as,  
  
"May your juices stay fresh."  
  
The two officers looked at each other and then at the family. They were quite puzzled.  
  
"Well, let's go." they said. "We will show you off the landing pad."  
  
The father of the tourists was trying to translate the officer's dialect, so it took him a while to respond.  
  
"Meez very thankfilled." He said. Zeez will follow yow.  
  
"Tourists. It figures." Whispered one guard to the other. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a long day?" He grumbled.  
  
The family of five foreigners followed the guards off the platform and into a small transport. The guards didn't even have to guess that the family was on vacation, for the brightly colored flowered shirts and large luggage packs gave it away immediately. After their packs were loaded into the back of the transport, and the travelers were securely fastened into their seats, the small blue transport rose up a little less than a foot off the ground, hovered for a second, and began to fly away from the platform. The family made strange noises and yelled at times in Bocce as they gawked at the scenery that they were witnessing out of the small viewing ports on the side of the craft. The ship smoothly navigated its way from the families personal ship, which by now had been loaded onto a transport ship and was being taken to the large ship bay below the skyline. The alien family shrieked with excitement as the craft flew between large buildings, under platforms, and over the magnificent cityscape of Coruscant.  
  
The craft slowed, and began to direct its flight towards an exceptionally large structure, many times larger than any they had seen on the way. It was light gray in color, and the lines of the building shown gold. It was a beautiful building and the aliens waited in anticipation of seeing the inside.  
  
"This is where you will be staying. It is the Orbiot Resort, one of the finest hotels on Coruscant. I trust that you will have a wonderful stay here." Announced the officer sitting in the copilot's seat. "We will be landing soon, so be sure you have your restraints tight and fastened."  
  
After a couple of seconds, when the father had translated enough to know the gist of what he was saying, replied, "Yezzo," and had the rest of his family tighten their restraints and prepare for landing.  
  
The building now filled the entire front viewport. The transport craft glided towards a small slit in the structure. The officers guided the craft into the bay and set it down next to another craft of the same type.  
  
"Here we are. Now we will show you to your rooms. And don't worry about your luggage, we will carry that," said the officer who piloted the craft.  
  
Once the family had exited the craft and were standing anxiously in the bay, the pilots followed. The alien mother had discovered where their bags had been stored and took them and handed them to the other aliens, for she hadn't understood that the officers would have carried them. It is considered rude to not carry a guest's bags to their room, so the officers tried to take the bags from the aliens. The family thought that the officers were trying to steal their belongings, so they resisted and began to yell any word that the people of Coruscant would understand. It was quite a site, and many pilots and guests stood and watched as the officers tried to communicate with the aliens who just continued screaming things like, "You smell of ewok meat!" or "Petrified jawa jelly!" or other ridiculous things of that sort. They had no clue what they were saying and just wanted their luggage back. Finally, one of the officers grabbed a translator droid that happened to be moving by. After a short communication thanks to the droid, the family understood, and let them carry their bags. The officer let the droid go on his way (though later he wished he hadn't) after they understood and the commotion ceased.  
  
The officers, relieved that the argument was over and they ended up with the packs, led the alien family to the transport elevator that would bring them to the floor on which they would be staying. They squeezed all of them into the elevator with their luggage, and shut the door. After entering a short security key number into the panel on the wall, and waiting for voice identification to be verified, one of the officers counted the party to make sure they were all their. Sure enough, including the officers, there were seven people in that elevator, not to mention the family's entire collection of nine luggage packs.  
  
When the elevator began moving upwards, the family began to jump around and call out, for they though that they were in some sort of pod that they were launching off the planet. They had never been in an elevator before, because on their home planet, all buildings only had one floor, and if there were two, the only way to go up and down was by way of stairs.  
  
"Storpa, storpa" they yelled, trying to get the officers to stop what they thought was taking them to some evil testing facility in space. One of the officers, knocked back by one of the small aliens, pushed into the keypad. A beep was heard, and the elevator stopped. The other officer looked to the small screen that told what floor they were at. It read 1,463, which was only two floors away from the families room. The officers stood there for a second, waiting for the aliens to calm down and stop shrieking. When they finally did, they opened the door, which led them into a long hallway, with many smaller halls connecting with it. They could hardly see the other side, where another elevator waited, doors closed. Once the aliens realized that they were still in the large building, they began to trust the officers again.  
  
"We're taking the stairs," said one officer to the other.  
  
"Good plan, I have never seen anybody so afraid of a simple elevator before."  
  
So they led the alien family a ways down the hall and to a door. This door was different from the rest, for it wasn't the blank door of a room, but a door with a barred window, leading to the stairwell. One officer slid a card through a small slit by the handle, waited for a beep, and then opened the door, and held it for the still slightly terrified aliens. The other officer brought them through the doorway, which took a considerable amount of effort, for some of the families packs would not easily fit through the door. Once they were all in the stairwell, and the door was closed behind them, they began to climb upwards.  
  
When they reached floor 1,465, which took some time because the luggage was so heavy, they opened another door, just like the one two stories down and into a hallway that was also the same as the other.  
  
"Let's go," said one of the officers. "Your room is this way."  
  
The family of tourists was assigned room 7,946. It was 78 doors away from the stairwell, so when they got there, they were all very relieved. One of the officers gave the alien father a key to the room, and opened the door for them. The officers went in first and put down the luggage packs next to the five beds that were lined up in a perfect row. The officers said goodnight to the family, even though they knew they didn't understand, and left them to their room.  
  
After settling into their room and getting ready for bed, all five members of the alien family got into their beds. They could not figure out how anything in the room worked, for it was so different from what they were used to, so they all went to sleep with the water in the bathroom running and all the lights on. 


End file.
